


Good Morning

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cockwarming, F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 20:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12261507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: Request: just wondering if you could write a Henry Winchester imagine, maybe with some fluffy smut please?? <3 (sorry for the bad english :c )





	Good Morning

Warnings: Smut, cockwarming, Henry’s POV

Fic:

Henry groans as he wakes, his cock already half hard. Y/N is in his arms, her back pressed against his front, her breaths heavy with sleep. Brushing her hair behind her ear, Henry presses a kiss to Y/N’s cheek. She doesn’t stir.

Lazily, Henry runs his fingers down Y/N’s naked body, loving the way her skin feels beneath his fingertips. Y/N hums as Henry slips his fingers between her legs, sliding his fingers along her entrance. He wasn’t sure if it was from their activities last night, or from a very good dream she’d had, but either way, she was soaked.

Smiling to himself, Henry lines himself up with Y/N’s entrance and slides into her easily. She moans as he fills her, but she doesn’t wake. Henry nestles his face into the crook of Y/N’s neck and pulls her closer. He loved lying in bed with her like this, Y/N wrapped up in his arms, his cock buried deep inside her.

There was something about it that was so much more intimate than anything Henry had ever experienced. Being inside her like this, the warmth, the closeness, it was comforting. He didn’t need to move, didn’t need her to move. All he needed was the simplicity of lying next to the woman he loved.

Henry wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but he could feel himself growing harder. He was sure Y/N could feel it too. She squirms, her hips pushing back against him, making Henry groan softly. “Henry,” she mutters in her sleep.

Her hands fists in the sheets as her walls tighten around Henry’s length. Henry places kisses down the column of Y/N’s neck and along her shoulder. Y/N’s lips part as a soft moan escapes them. She hums as her eyes flutter open, Henry’s name on her lips.

“Good morning, Dear,” Henry whispers.

“Good morning,” Y/N answers sleepily. She turns to look at him over her shoulder and presses a gentle kiss to his lips. “I love waking up like this,” Y/N tells him with a sleepy smile.

“I love waking you up like this,” Henry responds. Y/N snuggles back against him and rocks her hips slowly. Henry groans, his hand running down her thigh. He coaxes her leg back over his, further opening her up to him.

Henry couldn’t contain himself any longer. As much as he loved the feeling of just being inside her, he needed friction. He begins thrusting in time with her movements, the pace slow and lazy. “Feels so good,” Y/N hums. Henry hums in agreement.

One of her hand finds his, fingers intertwining. Henry kisses her over her shoulder, swallowing her soft moans. The feeling of sliding in and out of her makes Henry’s length throb. Henry changes his angle slightly, hitting just the right spot inside her. Y/N gasps against his lips, her walls fluttering around him.

“Y/N,” Henry groans. Pressure builds within him as he comes closer and closer to his high. Y/N is close too. Her back arches and her hand squeezes his as she nears her high.

Y/N breaks the kiss, her head tipping back as she draws her bottom lip between her teeth. “Henry,” Y/N moans, her body tensing. Her walls pull tight around Henry’s cock, his rhythm faltering. “Henry, please,” she whimpers.

Henry slides his hand down Y/N’s body, fingers finding her clit. She moans as he rubs circles against the sensitive bundle of nerves. The sound of his name falling from Y/N’s lips like a prayer is enough to bring Henry to his end, but Henry fights to hold on.

His hips buck erratically, his fingers picking up their pace as he brings Y/N to her climax. “Henry!” she cries out, her walls clamping down around him. She shudders in his arms, a look of pleasure washing over her face. Henry groans as he continues thrusting, working Y/N through her high as he chases his own.

“Y/N,” Henry groans, teetering on the edge of his high, “Oh, Y/N!” He holds her as close as he can as the pressure that’s built within him finally releases. His cock pulses as he spills himself inside her, pleasure coursing through his veins. He rocks his hips, his pace slowing as he rides out his orgasm.

“I love you,” Y/N whispers, melting back against him as she begins to recover. She seemed content to be in his arms, his length still buried deep inside her.

“I love you too,” Henry replies, pressing a kiss to her cheek. He holds her tight, unwilling to move, and taking comfort in the closeness of her.


End file.
